


这甚至不是一场狼人杀

by Anahita1011



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahita1011/pseuds/Anahita1011
Summary: 此为《这甚至不是一场狼人杀》的网路最后一章，日后会逐渐将此文的网路全本po上来的_(:з」∠)_





	这甚至不是一场狼人杀

**Author's Note:**

> 此为《这甚至不是一场狼人杀》的网路最后一章，日后会逐渐将此文的网路全本po上来的_(:з」∠)_

“噢，Credence？”正准备带上Jacob去值班法医那儿拿报告的Tina，意外地看到已经从卧底生活中回归的青年出现在交班时刻的警局门口。

“嗨，Tina。嗨，Jacob。”Credence将嘴角向上微微挤出了个笑容，他有些紧张，向警长打招呼的手不敢放开摆，“我、我觉得在家太无聊了……虽然批了一个星期的假，但我觉得自己可以来做点什么。”

“我要是你，就不会浪费这几天的假期。”Jacob走上前，拍了拍Credence的肩膀，顺手递给他一个热乎的甜甜圈，“这是Queenie刚在茶水间给我做的，给你补补，趁热吃了啊。”

“当然，我能够理解你想要尽快回归工作的心。”Tina示意Jacob先走一步在车上等着，走近了有些不知所措的Credence，轻声说道，“但作为你曾经的上级警长，我还是希望你能在家里休息多几天。你知道的，通常从卧底的生活状态恢复到常态不是件容易的事。你觉得自己可以胜任日常工作了，但也许只是个错觉——况且，再休息一阵不好吗？松松紧张的神经，假期结束后你会比现在更有活力的。”她抚上青年的肩膀宽慰着，虽然至今Tina仍不太明白那天回来时Credence的异常情绪到底来自何处——但这些在如今都不重要了，Credence安全回来以后，连同那些定罪文件一起，被利落地收拾到了落满灰尘的证物室中。

“我已经恢复了，你看！”说着，Credence在Tina面前使劲儿跳了好几下。Tina摇了摇头，看来青年还是没明白，自己担心的并不是他的身体情况。

“那你怎么会在这个时间来上班呢？”Tina抱着手臂，一脸的无奈，“如果你还记得自己调往执行潜伏任务的过程，就不会还有仍在上夜班的错误认识——重案组的成员都是值白班的，你被Theseus挑走了，Credence。”

“噢……”青年突然意识到了自己的不对劲儿，脸瞬间便红了起来，“我、我以为完成任务了就、就得从重案组走人了。”

“怎么可能，”Tina叹了口气，稍微使了点劲儿拍着青年的肩膀，“Theseus还说过，等你回来上班，还有一堆要紧事儿推给你。这样，你今天先回去，听我的话好好休息——要是真的待不住了，那就明天早上再来，听听Theseus的建议。好吗，Credence。”

青年犹豫了几秒，才点了点头。

不一会儿的工夫，Credence便从警局大门出了来，坐上了回家的地铁。他靠着扶手，望着非高峰期时空空如也的车厢，听着窗外呼啸而过的空气裂响，觉得今天糟透了。他强迫自己在白天睡了两三觉，但还没到下午四点，便一脸疲惫地从床上爬起。收拾了十分钟左右便出了门，Credence不想让别人知道自己在警局门口干巴巴等了半个小时，他是真的很想上班了。

他琢磨着，这时候回去或许Chastity会在家——Credence这几日有意避着Chastity，生怕自己卧底的事和Graves先生会被妹妹混为一谈，他还没做好准备应对这一情形。Chastity长大了，不会和以前那样什么事都要一探究竟，就连上次在Graves先生公司里的偶遇，自己妹妹也颇有分寸地避开了耳目才谈论起那些乱七八糟的玩意儿。但他很怕，自己的失落被Chastity看在眼里，他更怕Chastity出于兄妹间的羁绊而选择来宽慰他。

事实上，他根本不想和别人说有关卧底生活的一切。谁也不行，这些回忆一旦形成语言脱口而出，仿佛就失去了它本该有的透明，浊化成了自己背叛职业道德的污点证据。

 

“我以为你去上班了。”果然，打开门便看见Chastity穿着家居服躺在沙发上看电视，手上还抱着一包薯片——看起来今晚Chastity是打算和Modesty叫外卖了，不出意外应该是披萨。

“是去上班了，但我忘记自己已经被调到了白天。”Credence将大衣脱下，挂到了衣帽架上，“明早我再去吧，今晚你们打算叫外卖了？”

“既然你回来了，我们就做饭，冰箱里的东西还能凑合一顿呢。”说着，Chastity一骨碌翻起身，随手将薯片置在了茶几上，“不是还有几天才休够一周吗？怎么突然想起要去上班了。”

Credence没说话，只是从沙发前走过，将放在茶几上的薯片袋收拾收拾抓着要往厨房拿。从厨房里拿了个密封夹将包装袋封紧后放进了橱柜，又拿出了围裙，准备着要给妹妹们做点吃的。他习惯性地想从橱柜里拿罐奶粉，却发现Chastity早已把牌子给换了。Credence顿了顿，最终还是收回了手，放弃了给Modesty冲杯牛奶垫垫肚子的打算。妹妹也长大了，过了要一味靠牛奶补钙的年纪。

“抱歉，我之前去超市已经找不到那个牌子的奶粉了。”Chastity靠在厨房门边轻轻说道，“我、我不知道这段时间对于你来说意味着什么，但……你得对自己好一点——最起码，别太苛刻。”

“我没有，只是在家呆久了总会想些乱七八糟的。”Credence抽了抽鼻子，他的视界渐渐扭曲，“我想他了，想他在的那些日子。但我不敢说，说出来就意味着，背叛了自己的职业道德与良心。我也不想你来安慰我什么，这会让整件事听起来就像是我一个人的瞎忙活。”

Chastity听出了Credence声音中明显的颤抖，她知道哥哥并未让眼泪真正掉下来，但这才是最令她心疼的——对坚强的固执，仿佛一块石板，死死压制住了Credence的情感——如果可以，她倒真希望Credence辞去工作，尽情地去体验一次放肆的爱情，而不是像现在这样在厨房里憋屈。

“也许去上个班就好了，明早你要去吗？”Chastity问。

Credence点了点头，将炖锅添了水，放在电磁炉上。

“那明天我来做早餐吧，你多睡会儿。”

“其实Chastity你大可不必……”青年听到这话连忙回过头，却忘了自己眼眶还是红的，但又舍不得Chastity赶完稿子后还早起为自己忙碌，只能两只手揉着眼睛，自欺欺人地对Chastity说着话。

“不然明天你打算早起顶着这幅样子去上班吗？像只兔子似的。”

 

哪怕最后Credence听了Chastity的话，吃完晚饭早早上床睡觉，第二天等到Modesty亲自上楼叫醒自己，他上班前从镜子里望到的依旧是一副憔悴得不行的模样。但生活总是要过的，不上班就意味着更要多出几天的思想煎熬，再丑也得出门见人了。

所幸重案组的同事们都不太在意这些，毕竟他们脸上也挂着点操劳过度的影子。Credence从十几步外就看到了办公桌上预先积攒下的案件，松了口气——有工作，今天不会过得太难。他留意到自己的位置就在Queenie小姐旁边，此时这位金发的小姐姐不知跑到哪里去了，但他的桌上放了杯热可可——Credence猜想这可能是Queenie小姐留给他的，杯子旁还放了一张黄色的小便签，欢迎着Credence的归队。这一定是Tina提前告诉Queenie了，Credence百分之百确定。想到这里，青年不禁笑了，小心翼翼地将杯子捧起，准备接受来自Queenie的好意。

“我还以为Tina说笑的，你还真的来了！”Credence还没来得及将办公椅拉开，好享受一口Queenie小姐亲自做的热可可，背后便传来了Theseus的声音。

“警长您早。”青年连忙转过身，“我、我在家里太无聊了，来这儿总好过干坐着。”

“这倒是实话，”Theseus赞同地点了点头，接着翻了翻手里的资料对Credence说道，“我还没认真地表扬过你呢，这次的任务完成的相当好，相关人员该招的都招了，能定罪的也基本没什么变动了，就是差一个名叫Tom Marvolo Riddle的还在逃……唔嗯，做得不错！第一次卧底任务就能让主要人物一网打尽，很值得说一说了。”

“Tom在逃！？可我听说当时他就在现场……他、他是个危险的家伙，警长。”

“的确，但架不住他身手了得——回来之后我们也和你说了，他原来是我们的人，NYPD的套路对他没什么作用。不过只有他一个人跑了，暂时成不了大气候，我们会试图继续追踪他的。”

“那Grindelwald呢？”

“噢，鉴于他以前在英国也有犯下罪行，而在纽约多从事白道生意，所以昨天已经被国际警察给带走了。”

“那、那就好……”Credence顿了顿，还想再问点什么，但又犹豫地停下了。

“没别的问题了？”Theseus挑了挑眉，比平日更为上扬的语调似乎是在惊讶Credence的克制。

“没有，”Credence捧起了桌上的热可可，将自己的脸浸在了上升的热气中，“人都处理完了，不挺好的嘛。”与热乎的可可不同，青年的声线凉凉的。

“也是啊，”Theseus看起来有些许失落，他挠了挠后脑勺，看着一心扑在热可可上的Credence，一脸五味杂陈，“你倒是想得开……”

“什么？”Credence被热气迷了眼，没留意到Theseus的后半句。

“没什么，这周六有狼人杀聚会，你来吗？”

“当然！”

“我就知道你会答应，那我让Tina把你也给记上啊！”

 

周末总是留给狼人杀聚会的，几乎未曾中断过，哪怕Credence跑去卧底的那段日子，NYPD里也时刻洋溢着狼人杀的余韵。

就比如这周，Credence从Graves家回到自宅的第二个周末。Credence遵从着以往的生物钟指示，在六点半就起床了。今天自然不必说，Modesty和Chastity都在家，不到九点她们是不会从房间里出来的——Modesty已经改掉了周末赖床的习惯，但她又沉迷上了早起看小说这件事；Chastity在杂志社的实习已经结束了，现在除了在家肝论文外的时间，都在投简历上消耗着。Credence习惯性地在脚上套了棉拖鞋，小心翼翼地经过Chastity的房间。

下了楼，往厨房走去，开了冰箱门，取出了昨晚冷藏好的鸡蛋三明治、一盘昨晚吃剩的凯撒沙拉，以及一袋还剩几片就能吃完丢掉的奶酪片。Credence将盖在沙拉和三明治上的保鲜膜拆开，等待它们解冻完毕。

他看了看时间，周末聚会的时间通常定在十点左右，今天应该也是如此。从家里出发到Tina家楼下的咖啡馆需一个小时左右，那么八点四十五出门是比较保险的——两个小时的时间够他解决早餐顺便把自己收拾整齐了。

打开电磁炉，将煎锅放上去预热一会儿后浇上了些许油。先把三明治放了进去，等一面煎至金黄时再翻面。看准时机将奶酪片搁在被煎的一面，捞出来盛盘。又将牛奶加上奶酪热成粘稠糊状，倒在了沙拉上。

好了，又是物尽其用的一顿早餐。Credence很满意自己今天的手艺，这是他回来之后做得最漂亮的早餐了——起码，三明治没有因为自己的走神而焦掉。

“你要出门吗？”身后冷不丁地响起了Chastity的声音，她正一脸平静地靠在厨房门口，看着Credence忙活早餐。身上虽然还是睡衣，但看着也没有了睡眼朦胧的样，估计是醒了有一段时间。

“去参加警局的周末聚会，你知道的，就是玩会儿狼人杀。”Credence把盘子端到餐桌上，转身从冰箱中拿了一大盒果汁，“要来点吗？我昨天下班时去超市看到的新牌子，石榴汁挺好喝的。”

“不了，我还没刷牙呢。”Chastity摇摇头，拒绝了Credence的好意。

“要给你留点早餐吗，Chastity。”

“等会我出门面试，就在路上凑合吃点吧。”

“别这样苛求自己，”Credence眉头皱了，看得出他是真的心疼Chastity，“周末还要去面试，太累了。”

“没事，我自己有分寸，哥哥。”

Credence点了点头，咬了口温度正好的三明治。

“你们警局到底是对这个游戏有多沉迷，我还以为你回来以后起码会停上几周再去。”

“不不不，再不去可能就又是垫底了。”终于把口中的面包片咀嚼掉了，昨晚剩下的咸黄瓜，味道有点过分了，他不得不灌了几口过甜的石榴汁。

Chastity似乎想要再说点什么，但话到嘴边她似乎止住了。Credence还未来得及将这种奇怪的感觉置入思考，Chastity就已经换下了犹豫的神色。

“你开心就好，聚会别玩太累了。”说完，Chastity便走上了楼。

“好的，Chastity。”

 

今天的交通相比于平日，有些滞怠。等Credence到咖啡厅时，在角落的大桌子旁闲聊的同事已经不算少。他一眼就看到了一头棕黄色卷发的Theseus，正和Newt与Tina拿着菜单讨论着什么。这可真奇怪，Credence从来没见过这仨对狼人杀聚会的菜品如此上心。

“你们在干什么？”好奇心驱使青年走向了烦恼的三人组，轻轻地拍了Tina的肩膀，换来了一个温暖的拥抱。

“噢，讨论讨论今天我们应该吃点什么。”Tina的样子看着挺烦恼，“事实上我们想把今天办成一个游乐性质的欢迎会，毕竟你和‘蝎子’先生都归队了，这怎么的都得好好吃点啥。”

“你们都没告诉我‘蝎子’也要出现，”Credence显然是最惊讶的那个，他以为线人的工作会一直持续下去，没想到他的“爸爸”今天就要出现了，“我还以为他是专职的线人。”等会，难道说他已经出现了吗？Credence想到这连忙踮起脚在同事们中搜寻着陌生面孔，似乎“蝎子”还没出现，他看到的都是平日里会给他递小零食的老伙计。

“你也没问啊，”Theseus默默地在心里翻了个白眼，那天他可是给足了机会让Credence回忆一下想问的事儿，“我和他提了这周要聚会玩狼人杀的事儿，但具体他几点到我忘问了。等会我发短信再问一次吧，你们先决定着吃啥。”说罢，Theseus拿着手机往店外走了，留下了一对小情人继续对着菜单惆怅。

“‘蝎子’先生对吃很挑剔吗……你们看起来有些，太认真了。”Credence发自内心觉得，Tina和Newt在纠结苹果派上浇蜂蜜还是奶油的这件事上，有些反应过度了。

“这个名字真怀念！‘蝎子’先生！”还没等Credence回头去寻找声音的源头，Queenie已经拍上青年的肩膀，迫不及待地参与进了他们的讨论中，“我记得警监对蜂蜜更情有独钟。”说着，Queenie便拿过Tina手中的笔，在菜单上轻轻圈了一轮。

“警监？”Credence有点懵，原来他的“爹”来头那么大，四舍五入说来自己也是一个官二代了呢。

“嗯哼，就是长期空职白班的那位。警监原先是从爱尔兰移民过来的，所以要伪装黑帮身份要比我们方便一些，”Tina解释道，研究菜单的事儿她脱手给了Queenie，“而且就年级上来说，一般人不会想到会有中年条子会参加卧底行动——他有很多经验可以传授给你，等会你们可以多聊聊。”

“我有点迷糊了…他、他好相处吗？”Credence有点不太相信，一个对于苹果派浇汁有讲究的人，会在别的事情上随和。

“噢别担心，他很和善。等会他来了，你肯定会喜欢上和他打交道的。”Tina见Queenie已经将菜单决定得差不多了，便拍了拍Credence，示意他往大桌子找位置坐下。

“警监说路上堵车，让我们先开始一局。他大概半个小时后到。”Theseus推门而进，对着Tina摊了摊手，“你要做法官吗，Tina？”

“当然！”

“求你了Tina，这次别……”Credence突然想起了自己以往被“安全隔离”的事儿，连忙拉过Tina悄声求道。

“放心吧。”话是这样说，但架不住Credence的“好运气”，抽到女巫的身份牌后，第二轮就被作为狼的Queenie给刀了。

 

Credence撇了撇嘴，只能怪自己没有把药给用好。

“抱歉，路上堵车。”挂在门口的风铃被门框撞响，一位客人进来了。他的身影背着光，面容看得不真切，但Credence隐约听着声音觉得耳熟。Credence将手中的身份牌递给Tina，没回头多看，生怕是自己的幻听或臆断——都上班一周了还想着卧底时的事儿，Credence你怕不是失了智。

“嘿！我们在这！”Theseus向那位陌生的客人招手，示意他过来大桌子这儿。脚步声的渐渐靠近，让Credence忍不住顺着警长的目光望去，“我们刚过了一局，要加入我们吗，Graves先生。”青年没见过Percival Graves穿过西装以外的衣服，更没想过他们的重逢竟然会是在这样的场景之中。Credence的眼睛瞪得圆溜，死死地盯着爱尔兰人走近自己，呆呆地任由他揉了揉自己的头发，毫不客气地坐在了身边的空位上。

“当然，我好久没玩狼人杀了。本来下周一我才回白班，但我实在忍不住要见你们了老伙计！”Graves今天穿得简单，一件灰色T恤外套了牛仔外套，和他以前在Credence面前的一丝不苟颇有反差，“特别是你，Cre。”Graves笑着揽过Credence的肩膀，轻声在其耳边说道。

Credence突然意识到，自己那些日子每晚打短信谈心的“爸爸”竟然就是Graves先生——上帝啊，为什么不现在就给他个洞钻进去呢？也许埋到明年还能收一茬平菇尝尝。他还想继续纠结一会儿，但Theseus已经怂恿Tina开始下一局狼人杀的准备了。

青年偷偷瞄了一眼身边的爱尔兰人，他瘦了些，脸上倒没有什么伤痕；就是脱下了伪装后的和善，让青年不敢相认。Graves肯定是受了伤，但如今看上去恢复得不错，但说话的声音相比于以往还是虚了不少。Credence的视线似乎是粘在了Graves身上一般，克制而又急切地想要在这有限的时间里将他的一举一动印在脑海里——Credence生怕这只是自己的清晨一梦，生怕这只是自己幻觉带来的假象——Credence甚至不敢掐自己的大腿，生怕这美梦就因为这鲁莽而灰飞烟灭了。Credence还没来得及转移视线，就被Graves突如其来的转头给逮住了现行。

“我和以前不一样了吗？你盯着我的脸看了好一阵。”趁着Tina还没将牌完全发完，Graves从口袋里掏出了一颗糖，放在Credence的手心，“今天的汉堡估计不会合你胃口，Queenie可能会点一些我没想到的‘惊喜’，我给你带了些糖。等聚会结束了，我再带你去吃点好的。”Credence看了看手中的糖，和在甲板上自己留在Graves先生口袋里的一模一样。他感觉眼睛酸酸的，“警、警监——”

“不是Graves先生了？对了，你还欠我一个蛋糕呢——”

Credence正想应答，却被急着开局的Theseus打断了。

“咳咳，还在唠嗑的先停一停啊！准备开始了！”

青年只好把已经堵在喉咙眼儿里的诸多疑问和话语都咽了回去，有些不情愿地将身份牌置在手心下。

“等会儿，”正要将身份牌翻开，Credence的手被Graves轻轻按住，“如果我们一伙，你知道该怎么做吧。”

青年似乎是想到了什么，脸一红，点了点头，“当然，Daddy。”

“真是我的乖儿子，Cre。”


End file.
